


Hogwarts Letters: Callirrhoe Malfoy

by Aphroditedany



Series: Something Sweet in Life [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditedany/pseuds/Aphroditedany





	Hogwarts Letters: Callirrhoe Malfoy

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I am in Slytherin! But you already knew that, right?_

_The journey with Hogwarts Express was fantastic! I made some new friends and they were pretty excited to hear I am Hermione Granger's daughter. We were in the same compartment with Elara, Albus, Alexander and Helen. I still can't believe how much she looks like aunt Pansy! She looks like nothing like a Weasley, and everybody in the train told her so!_

_Anyway, I'm rambling again. I made friends with Aileen Finnegan and Stella Nott. Aileen told me she is Seamus Finnegan's daughter and that her dad was friends with you, Mum! As for Stella, she is Theodore Nott and Luna Lovegood' younger daughter.She told me that her dad wanted so much to send a letter to you, Dad, but he didn't know if you would take it well._

_Boys are irritating as always, but I met a nice muggleborn, named David Scott. Albus is still the cutest boy in Hogwarts._

_When my turn came for the Sorting, I was a hatstall, like Mum. The Hat contemplated to put me into Ravenclaw for a while, but eventually it settled in Slytherin. Albus was sorted in Slytherin,too! Alexander and Helen were sorted into Gryffindor, Aileen into Hufflepuff and Stella into Ravenclaw. Imagine everyone's surprise,though, when David was sorted into Slytherin. I heard Headmistress MacGonagall whispering he is the first muggleborn to be sorted into Slytherin since 1723. Incredible..._

_Slytherin is quite different from what Dad described. Yes, there are still those who abide by the old ways and sneered at us, but they are not many anymore. Almost everyone was very friendly with us and no one dared to mock David or me for our blood status. The dungeons are colder than Dad described,though. But the food at the Great Hall was delicious! Still, nothing is better than yours._

_I purposely left out Elara's sorting,because she told me she wanted to write her own letter to you. Don't worry, Dad, it's not Hufflepuff. Or it may be._

_All my love,_

_Callie._


End file.
